The Problem Solverz
by SuperChaosKG
Summary: When you have a problem, they're there to fix it! Join Luigi and Friends as they become the super awesome organization, THE PROBLEM SOLVERZ!
1. The Rumble Begins

The following is a nonprofit fanbased parody of the _Super Smash Bros._series, _The Problem Solverz, _And Video Games in general. The content in this show may or may not be suitable for children. As such, viewer discretion is advised.

Thank You and enjoy the show/fanfiction.

It was a beautiful day at the Smash Mansion. The birds were chirping. The lake water was shimmering and all the little creatures were up and about. Yes it was the perfect day to be outside.

It's such a shame that not one smasher noticed.

For you see, today was also the day that Master Hand would be announcing the new smashers in _Super Smash Bros. Rumble_. All of the smashers were seated in the Smash Auditorium awaiting the results. Master Hand flew up to the stage and started to speak.

"Smashers, we have great news! It took us a very long time but we finally found the smashers neccisary to complete our new roster. You now how our current roster is set at 40? Well try-"

"OVER 9000! Over 9000! 9000!1!1!" said a peculier person.

"(sign) No Crazy. We don't over 9000 smashers." said Master Hand to his brother dejectely.

"Oh. Well,Screw this shit. CRAZY OUT!" Shouted Crazy Hand as he broke a wall through space-time and flew in.

" I'm sorry about him, he's a bit-no- actually a LOT mentally unstable."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Shouted Bowser from the back.

"Fine. Fine." Master Hand got back on track."Ahem! As I was saying, we now have **100 Smashers! **That's a full 250% increase in head count!

**"WOOHOO!"** roared the smashers as they were excited for such a large number of new fighters.

"Now I can't go over all of them right now but I can tell you some. For example. Ahem. **Goku,Vegeta,and Krillin approved for Rumble!**"

As Master Hand said this, the 3 fighters were revived from their trophiacation.

" Hey guys! Great to be here!" Said Goku enthusiasticlly.

"Just as long as I get to kick some ass, I'm good." said Vegeta as he watched the crowd.

"Also, we have **Bowser Jr.,Daisy,Waluigi, Yvan and Wolley approved for Rumble!**"

At this, the Super Segale Brothers ran up to greet them.

"I'm glad I'm here with you babe." Smozzed Waluigi.

"HEY! She's MINE you talentless HACK!"said Luigi as he got in his face.

"Hey! It's Smash Mansion,homey! ANYTHING GOES!" he replied as they got started to rumble.

"I a'int your homey!" "I don't think you DESERVE to be a homey!"

"..." was all Daisy could say.

"HEY! NO FIGHTING YET!"

"S-Sorry, Master Hand." They both said as they sat down.

"CONTINUING, we had alot of results for the Legend of Zelda crew. We have **Navi,Young Ruto, Malon, All the sages, Fi and Ghirahim have been approved for Rumble!"**

"Wait how am I, a fairy supposed to fight?" asked Navi from Link's chair.

"Hmmm? Like this." Master hand cleared his throat.

A A

X X

Y Y

Master Hand played **Zelda's Lullaby.**

"So. Sleepy." moaned Zelda as she fell asleep.

DO DO DO DO DO DO DUPE!

"What-What's happening?" screamed Navi as she started to change. Shegrew blond hair, got a more humanoid apperance, gained green eyes, she had wings but they now fit her body and looked actually kinda cute.

Oh, and she was naked.

And fell into Link's lap.

The _**SMAK!**_ that transpired made anyone wince as Zelda got up and smacked Link.

"Ohhhhhhhhwagggggg." said Link as he slipped into unconcious.

" I'll handle it." A strange doctor appeared. He looked exactly like Mario but wore doctor's clothing.

"Are you sure, Romaro?" asked Luigi.

The man was Romaro Segale, Mario and Luigi's cousin. He name and looks were so similar to Mario that most smashers stopped calling him Romaro and started calling him Doctor Mario.

"Yes. Yes. He'll be fine. He's just be bitch-slapped and all."

"Ahem. So many distractions. Zelda, get Navi some clothes. Anyway, We will slowly release other smashers later. Due to all that transpired, let's just call it a day. Oh! And before I forget! We will implementing a new system. I'm sure you all remember the _Noodle Incident?_"

Everyone shivered just thinking about it.

"Well, I am starting a new club to make sure that never happens again. It's members will specifically, for a small fee, work at solving problems in the Smash Mansion. This group will be called The Problem Solvers and I entered you all in a contest to see who will be able to be best at this job. You will hear the results tomorrow. Smashers dismissed.

Little did 10 smashers know that that organization would change their life forever.


	2. The Solverz are named

The following is a nonprofit, fanbased parody of _The Problem Solvers, the Super Smash Bros. Francise, _and video games in general. Due to its content, viewer discretion may, or may not, be advised. Italiatcs mean that it is a real show and also means a characters thoughts. This show is also based on what the author believes might happen in _Super Smash Bros. 4_. Since that will come out eventually, The stuff in this fic may become incorrect. This was written 4-4-2012 so don't say anything if you watch from the after the 4th one comes out. Thank you and enjoy the show.

It twas another day in the Smash Mansion. The excitement of new smashers and naked faries were quickly downing down as the noobs started to adjust to their new lives. Everyone (except for Link and Romaro[Dr. Mario] of course) were in the auditorium getting ready for Master Hand's annoucement for the new staff of his new program.

"Now remember my smashers. I carefully, carefully selected the people who I believe will be a good fit for the Problem Solvers program. As such, don't be disappointed if you don't make it." saud Master Hand as he looked on at the smashers.

"BAH! who would want to be in a lame _prooooblem solving_ business!" said Bowser from the back. " Yea, you tell 'im Dad" said Bowser Jr. also.

"It's a good thing that YOU won't be in it. Anyway, starting off with the leader, I believe that it should be... MARIO!"

Everyone cheered for the guy in red. " Thank you! Thank you so nice!" he cried as he started to go to the stage.

" Uh, uh, huh. You have to wait for your teammates. They are...

LUCAS!

META KNIGHT!

RED!

LINK!

RUTO!

FI!

PEACH!

MEWTWO!

AND!

Mr. GAME & WATCH!

Congratulations, our new problem solvers!"

Just as Master Hand was about to set in stone their status, someone said, " WAIT! !" " Oh, what now, Crazy?" said Master Hand exasperated.

" Brother, that is to normal!" "What?" said Master Hand confused " We surely cannot have The Problem Solverz be THAT boring!"

" So what do YOU want to do?" " I, Crazy Hand, believe that opposites of these people will generate more lolz for the viewers!

"... Wat?"

"EXACTLY! As such I believe that these will be a better fit starting with the new leader, Luigi!"

"LUIGI? You can't be serious!" " Yea, you can't! I never lead before! I don't think I can do it!" said Luigi from the crowd.

"Well it appears that we have a few NEIGHsayers in the audience! Well, too bad! Waluigi Time!

"YES!" "No, not you!" said Crazy "Continuing! Along Luigi, We shall have...

NESS!

KIRBY!

PIKACHU!

YOUNG LINK!

YOUNG RUTO!

NAVI!

DAISY!

JIGGLYPUFF!

AND!

THE 8-BIT KID!

THERE! THAT'S BETTER!"

"CRAZY! STOP SHOUTING!" said Master Hand " And wait. Who's the 8-bit kid?

"ME!" said a person as he walked to the stage. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He was white and had black hair. The strangest thing about the man was that he was pixelated not unlike _River City Ransom_ or the show on G4 _Code Monkeys. _

" Crazier or not, I still don't believe-" " It will increase the ratings, brother."

Master Hand thought about this. "..." _Let's see here. More Craziness= Higher Ratings= More Money! _

"... Everyone! Welcome your new Problem Solve-" " Spell it with a Z, bro!" " Problem Solverz!"

"WHAT!1!" As a collective gasp from the crowd ensured, Master Hand thought to himself, _Must. Convince. Myself. That. I. Did. A. Good. Thing. And. Not. Doom. Us. All._

As the entire smash mansion glared at their leader, 10 smashers would start to go on fantastic adventures in their lives.


End file.
